Ummm Typical Divergent No-War Story
by bookgeekfromblackheath
Summary: So, Fourtris, Willstina, Sheke, Urlene are all included! Babies and weddings will happen! Rated T for Tris!
1. News

**Decided to write one myself!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT!**

* * *

I wake up in the bed I share with Tobias, smiling about a delicious feeling that probably has something to do with the fact that Tobias and I had IT last night for the tenth night in a row. I roll over to face sleeping Tobias, but instead am shocked to find his blue eyes staring into mine. "Hey, babe" he says in a dead sexy voice. I am about to scold him for calling me that, when I remember that, since he propose to me last night and he is now my fiancée, he has every right to. "Hey, baby." I say in what I hope is an equally sexy voice, stressing the 'y' of baby. I obviously fail, as Tobias bursts out laughing. I smile with him, and am about to get out of bed, when the first wave of nausea sweeps over me.

I am at the toilet in a flash, vomiting Tobias' homemade chicken soup out, Tobias pulling my hair back and rubbing my back. "Hey, my cooking's not THAT bad." he says, to which I giggle. Wait, GIGGLE? What the heck? Tris does NOT giggle, that's Christina. I barely have time to organize my thoughts, however, as I am suddenly vomiting the little that is left of last night's dinner. I keep vomiting for another ten minutes, by which time Tobias has called the infirmary, and when I am finally done, I notice his face is as white as a sheet.

"What is it, Tobias? Can big bad Four not stand a little vomit?" I joke, but Tobias just shakes his head. That's when I realize he is dead serious.

Fearing the worst, I ask the fateful question: "Tobias, is it just the flu or something, or more than that?" my voice is practically begging, and Tobias just nods his head slowly, before eventually starting with, "When did you last have your period?"

I look at him for a while, silently figuring it out, before gasping and saying, "I'm late! Oh, Tobias, what if - "

"Well, Tris, the infirmary said that it COULD just be flu, but, as you seem to be late on your period and you giggled earlier - don't think I missed that - it is most likely pregnancy." I am frozen with shock. I am only SEVENTEEN! Yeah, Tobias and I are getting married, and, yeah, we want to have children (We talked about once, a couple days ago), but children, we both agreed, are for the future, when I am at least twenty. Not SEVENTEEN.

"Well, I'll get a couple of tests today whilst you hang out with Zeke, Will and Uri or something. Only problem is, I promised I'd go shopping with Chris, and you know what she's like. She'll probably end up coming with me, and then she would know if I'm pregnant or not, and she is like the BIGGEST loud-mouth of freaking Dauntless!" I am now shouting, tears that are clear signs of hormones streaming down my face.

"Sshhh, babe, don't worry. If you are pregnant, we can announce it at dinner, yeah? I am SURE Chris will be able to keep a secret for a couple of hours. Okay?" Tobias says, unbelievably calm. I nod my head and he goes off to put on some eggs, Abnegation food, whilst I shower and get ready.

"You're WHAT?!" Christina screams, and I quickly tell her to quieten down, or the whole compound will hear.

"I am possibly pregnant." I say quietly, before adding, "So we need to get about three tests. Now, come on." I say, dragging her into the pharmacy, which is buzzing with life due to the amount of injuries Dauntless acquire.

About half an hour later, and Chris and I have chosen three, which either: show a baby if you're pregnant, has a smiley face if you're pregnant, and has the actual word 'pregnant' if you are. I follow the instructions and patiently wait the longest five minutes of my life, before checking them.

CRAP!

They are all, one hundred percent positive.

I cry, hormones, I guess, before realizing that I have to tell Tobias, which, although we kind of already found out this morning, I am dreading. I decide to tell him as soon as possible, which is most likely gonna be lunchtime, and Chris and I decide to do some brief baby window-shopping, as we can easily go clothes shopping in the afternoon.

I see some CUTE unisex outfits that I HAVE to get, geez, Chris really IS rubbing off on me, but Chris tells me to save it for when people know you're pregnant, because, me being the co-owner of the best tattoo place in Dauntless means that people keep tabs on me, and it would be weird if I was suddenly seen buying baby clothes with no bump. I grudgingly agree, and it is soon lunchtime.

"Hey, babe." Tobias says, before pulling me into a deep kiss. My hair hide his lips as he whispers, "So, did you take some test?" to which I answer with a nod. "So?!" he asks, asking questions in a tone I thought only Chris could have, and I simply nod, and we finally pull apart, which is when I notice the pools of tears (Joyful, I hope) that have appeared in his beautiful eyes. That's when I suddenly notice everyone at our table, no, in the cafeteria, watching us.

Zeke breaks the silence by saying, "Whoa, Four, did Tris bite your lip or something? Because, I thought big bad Four could stand anything?" which fails to gain any laughs, and instead earns death glares from Tobias and I. Tobias looks to me for consent, and I simply nod my head slightly, before he drops the bomb.

"Well, I just found out my fiancée is pregnant with my child, so I would have thought that that would have given me SOME reason to be slightly emotional." his comment makes everyone more silent, if that's even possible, for about two seconds, before everyone breaks into a huge orchestra of cheers of congratulations, to which Tobias and I simple smile and thank people for.

When we eventually get home, after shopping with Chris and dinner, we flop into bed, with only just enough energy left to do IT (A/N Don't know why, I talk about it frequently when talking about Divergent, but I am NOT gonna say the word in my fan fiction, so, go ahead, call me a pansy cake, but let me just say that impersonating Uriah by saying pansy cake makes YOU a pansy cake. Damn, now I'm a pansy cake.) for the eleventh night in a row. At some point, whilst we are catching our breath, Tobias says "Hey, it was our fault that we weren't bothered enough to use protection, but I have a feeling that it was meant to be this way. I mean, now we are having a baby, and we can't chicken out or anything, because, I mean, abortion sucks and should be illegal apart from under dire circumstances, so we are definitely gonna be parents." The last thing I remember before falling asleep is Tobias' hand on my still-flat stomach.

* * *

**So, I know, sucks, right? Like, really, REALLY sucks. In fact, why did I decide to write this? If this story doesn't get at least three reviews within two weeks, I think I'll delete this story, as, if no one likes it, there's no point for it. SO, REVIEW!**

**~bookgeekfromblackheath**


	2. Shit! Work

**Okay, so, you guys managed to all R&R, so here is a continuation of the story. Remember to keep R&R!**

* * *

I wake up naked, and facing Tobias, and begin to smile just before morning sickness begins. I am at the toilet in about five seconds flat, and Tobias is close behind me. He holds my hair back and rubs my back, and all I can think is that I wish morning sickness wasn't this horrid. Unfortunately, it is. Eventually, the toilet is filled with my vomit, and there is nothing left in my stomach, so Tobias leaves to collect two muffins for breakfast, while I shower.

I decide to wear a red tank top with some black skinny jeans, as today I am going back to work at the tattoo parlour for the first time since initiation started this year, and I want to come across as cool and pleasant. I catch myself staring at my stomach, which is still flat, and I mentally scold, myself for being so, so, obsessed.

Tobias eventually comes back, and hands me a chocolate muffin, my favourite, which I wolf down in sixty seconds. Still hungry, I try to take a chunk off of Tobias' muffin, but he keeps it well out of reach, and I find myself attempting to grab it for the next five minutes, before I finally notice the time. "Shit, it's 8.00, I need to be at the parlor in ten." I say, and, after taking one more swipe at Tobias' muffin, I leave the apartment.

"Hey, Tori." I say casually, as I enter the place that I have become so familiar with this past year, and start setting up my station. She smiles, before her eyebrows knit together.

"Hey, Tris, so, I heard you're pregnant. How far along are you?" she asks, and I laugh. Of course, Tori had a conversation with me about this a couple weeks ago; that, if I ever had kids, who would I choose to be godmother? I had, at the time, not had even the slightest temptation for having kids, so I had simply said her, and she has been asking questions about when I am, or IF I am, planning to have kids.

"Well, I'm guessing not far at all. Like, the earliest is about a month, latest is, I dunno, a week?" I say, and the small smile that had worked onto Tori's face vanishes.

"But that means I have to wait AGES! How can I wait that long?" she starts blabbering on about how unfair that is, and I start listening, but zone out after a while, thinking about what it will be like to have a mini Tobias or me running around. I suddenly notice him, and start sprinting out of the parlor and towards him.

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUNNNNN! Who is it? I know, and you guys can probably guess, but I decided to end there just so that you guys have some stuff to read. Meanwhile, I will be writing AFAP (As Fast As Possible) the next chapter, which will definitely be up in about half an hour to an hour. I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE, PEOPLE!**

**~bookgeekfromblackheath!**


	3. A Visitor

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy, and here is a disclaimer:**

**Me: I am SOOOO the author of Divergent.**

**V.R: *doubting young girl's claim* Wait, so you're name's Veronica Roth?**

**Me: Ummm, yeah, it is!**

**V.R: And you are twenty-five, then?**

**Me: What? No way, duhhhh! I mean, duh, of course...*runs away***

**V.R: *grinning* I rest my case.**

* * *

I run up to him, examine his features, and throw myself against him. At first, he is knocked back by the force of my body, but he soon relaxes and hugs me back. "Hey, little sis." he says softly, and I simply nod my head.

"Caleb, what are you doing here? I thought, you being an Erudite and all, I thought you couldn't come and see me except on Visiting Day." I ask, suddenly very confused. He laughs slightly, possibly at my ignorance, and I pout a little, which makes him laugh even more. I decide to give him a death glare, which promptly shuts him up.

"Well, I AM an Erudite leader, so, I decided to pull some strings to meet my little sis here. Plus, Choosing Ceremony is in a week, and it's Dauntless' turn to host, so all the Faction leaders were coming here for a meeting tomorrow. Dad will be here tomorrow, too." I barely here the rest of his explanation, as I am in complete shock about Caleb, my selfless older brother, being one of our old Faction's enemy's leaders.

"But, what happened to your Abnegation roots? I mean, I am the most Dauntless person my age here, what with ranking first and all, but - "

"You ranked FIRST?! But, Dauntless initiation is fighting, and facing horrendous fears, and, well, don't take this the wrong way Tris, but you're like, REALLY weak." he says, and I can't help but feel as angry as a moody rhinoceros. Caleb, my older brother, doubts my strength? What does he know, he hasn't seen me fight, or run, or face a simulation, or ANYTHING. Before I can properly think through my actions, I am punching Caleb's jaw repeatedly, calling him a 'fucking bitch' and, well, proving him wrong.

I am suddenly vaguely aware of the muscled arms I have slept with every night for nearly a year snaking around my waist, and, before I know it, I have been pulled off Caleb and am facing Tobias. His eyes are cold, like they are when he is 'Four, Dauntless legend', and I start to cry, thinking that by beating up my brother, I have made Tobias' seemingly endless love for me finally end, and that he no longer wants the baby. But, Tobias being Tobias and all, the first tear to roll down my face is brushed away and I am pulled into an embrace with Tobias, THE Dauntless legend, my fiancée, father of my baby, and, most importantly, my one true love.

"Sshhhh, babe, don't worry. It's just the hormones, okay?" he asks, and I start trying to stop my loud, choking sobs. When I have limited them to about one a minute, I answer.

"Okay." I add a small smile at the end. Tobias pulls me in for a kiss and I deepen it, using my hands to steady his face, practically begging for entrance, and, when granted it, fighting for dominance, which Tobias, of course, lets me have. I am pulled away from this beautiful dream of a kiss by a light cough from the brother who I was beating up not ten minutes ago.

"Um, Beatrice, care to explain the guy?" he asks, motioning to Tobias, and I can't help but laugh. Caleb has complete ignorance about Tobias and I, the greatest couple of Dauntless (Seriously, we ARE the most famous, with people begging to be invited to the wedding that will happen at some time soon, and people, although they only found out yesterday, already asking and suggesting names for our child), even though I am his sister.

"Well, firstly, it's just Tris, and secondly, he is my fiancée. Oh, and the father of my baby." I add on the last bit quickly, wanting to get this bit out of the way as soon as possible, and I notice Caleb's face turning bright red, but I ask him something completely unrelated before he can start ranting about 'You're way too young! Do our parents know?' which I'm sure he will. "Anyways, how do you know about Dauntless initiation? You don't have ANY connections to it, even if you are an Erudite leader." that did the trick. His Erudite showing, he starts blabbing on about his initiation, how he had to research basically ANYTHING of his choice, and how he decided to research what his little sister was up , his face goes bright red again, as he remembers my pregnancy.

"Wait, so that fucking idiot knocked you up? Oh, please TRIS, tell me this is a joke." he practically begs, stressing my new name as to get used to it. I simply shake my head, feeling complete bliss at watching my smart, Erudite brother freak out over a BABY. "But, you're only seventeen! And, I am all for 'making lurve' and whatever - I had it myself for the first time the other night- but - "

"Caleb, you did it? Whoa, so you have found 'luuuuuurrrrrrve?" I say, pronouncing 'love' in a similar way to Caleb, and I am truly impressed that he has found love, after being such a Stiff for sixteen years. Caleb seems annoyed at me for changing the subject, but he hastily confirms it.

"Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah. But, Tris, what happened to PROTECTION?" He says, and when I reply, I discover tears running down my face.

"Well, we forgot, okay? I forgot." I correct myself. Tobias asked me about protection but I had said it was unlikely, though it was incredibly likely.

"Well, Tris, just don't. " he says each word with spite, and walks off with both hands pratically glued to his bruised jaw.

I wait until Cale's out of sight, before letting tears fall down my hot cheeks. Tobias, as always, tries to comfort me,telling me that Caleb's a complete ass hole, and that it ISN'T my fault that we didn't use protection, even though I know it's mine. Eventually Tobias tells me he has to go to the control room, and, after a quick peck on the lips, he disappears, leaving me standing alone in the middle of the Pit, thinking about how spiteful Caleb was acting.

A quiet, female voice drags me from my troubled thoughts. "Tris, are you okay? Tobias told ne what happened. "

The voice, of course, belongs to Christina, and, as much as I would like her comforting words, I decide to push her away. I ignore her and walk back into the tattoo parlor, where I let the relaxing job of tattooing intricate designstake away my troubles for a temporary period of time.

**So, there we go. Two chapters after AGES! I will be on holiday for a while, so don't kill me if the updates are few and far between. :-D R&R!**

**~bookgeekfromblackheath**


	4. Hormones and a Dream

**... And I'm back! Missed you all my, my, my Cutie Pies! Here's some contests for y'all:**

**Tell me the name of Evelyn's 'sidekick' or whatever? PRIZE-Choose gender and SUGGESTS between three and five names for Tris' baby.**

**What is my fav. fandom? I know, there aren't any indicators, and I don't really know myself, but I have a rough idea, but you can enter up to three times, and I'll make the prize good. PRIZE-Choose an event to happen in a couple chapters (eg, Tris gets attacked, one of the initiates are Tobias' sister, miscarriage with Tris' baby *sobs at the thought of it*, someone dies, a fight between Tris and Tobias, Marlene, Shauna or Christina get pregnant... you get the point)**

**Once I have winners for both contests, I will update again, as I REALLY, REALLY want to update as soon as I know I have 'Cutie Pie's who support me. Oh, and, even though it means nothing to you, my mum's uncle died a couple days ago, and I have to go to the funeral, and, well, this kind of stuff depresses me, so, don't kill me if I don't update much next week. LOVE YA!**

* * *

Eventually, Tori tells me I can go off to lunch, and I happily walk off to find Tobias and the gang in the cafeteria, subconsciously rubbing my stomach the whole way there. I quickly spot Tobias, who has already gotten me a large burger and slice of cake, due to the fact that I am currently eating for two. Tobias, always putting me before himself, I don't deserve him, I know I don't.

"Hey, Babe, how you feeling?" he says, worry etched into features, or, to me at least. To the others, he must seem pretty emotionless. I put a small smile on my face, and reply.

"Fine, seeing Caleb didn't exactly make me feel amazing, but you made me better." I pull him into a kiss, during which I sit myself down on the bench. I start pulling myself closer to him, and I am suddenly frustrated at the barrier our clothes form between us. I want to rip them up, get myself as close as possible to him, but Christina's squeal of a voice interrupt my thoughts.

"God, you two, I know you're 'together forever', but, seriously, I don't need to know how babies are made." she complains, and Tobias and I pull apart, both blushing deeply as everyone else laughs at us.

I start picking at my food, as suddenly my favorite Dauntless meal is the last thing I want to eat right now. Tobias notices me staring longingly at his mushroom soup, - something I normally hate like hell - with puppy eyes and everything, and he chuckles. "Aaaaawwwww, does little Trissy Poo want to eat the 'doggy do-do'?" he says in a baby voice, and I mock-slap him, which makes everyone laugh.

"Come on, can't a pregnant girl get the stuff she wants around here?" I mean it as a serious comment, but even people on surrounding tables start laughing too. Suddenly furious, I stand up and storm out of the cafeteria, wanting to get away from those horrible, shitty people. I hear Tobias calling after me, but I don't care. As much as I don't want to upset Tobias, he laughed at me along with the others, and for the moment he is definitely not in my good books.

Eventually, when I am not too far from our apartment, I feel a strong, calloused hand grab my small, petite one, and I am spun around by the love of my life. One look in his eyes that plead for forgiveness is enough to make me fall into his arms. "Oh, Tris, I'm sorry. I forgot about your hormones, and I guess I should have stuck by your side anyways." he says, but his words cause me nothing but guilt for storming off.

I start crying, damn these shitty hormones, and, whilst being embraced by Tobias' strong, loving arms, I say, "Y-y-you d-don't need t-t-to b-be o-on y-your 'b-best beh-hav-viour' for m-me." I joke for real this time, and Tobias laughs the version of his laugh that is contagious, and soon, despite the fresh tears that still rush down my face, I am laughing with him.

He gently scoops me up and walks into the apartment, which is never really locked because of the burglar alarms that blare like mad if, when the apartment is empty, someone who is not either Tobias or I sneaks into it. Of course, this is the result of Erudite technology, which makes me hate it, as that is where Jeanine and that traitor of a brother work and live. Tobias carefully puts me onto the sofa, before placing himself next to me and turning on the TV to my favourite channel, Now, That Faction Can Sing!, **(A/N Rules will be in the Author's Note below, and I am planning for Shauna, Marlene, Tris and Christina to possibly eneter and win it. Tell me what you think.) **and I automatically snuggle into Tobias' chest, completely at peace now.

"Tobias," I slowly say his name, not wanting to disturb my new-found peace.

"Yeah, Babe?" he says in a complete and utterly sexy voice.

"Well, shouldn't we be at work now?" I say, and Tobias simply shakes his head.

"No, I asked Max if we could have the rest of the day off, what with you just finding out you're pregnant at all. Ranking first DOES have it's perks, after all." I nod my head, before yawning. I slowly drift off to sleep, lulled into Dreamland by the soft voices of those few lucky girls from Abnegation that were allowed to bend Faction rules to join the contest.

**Tris' Dream**

_I wake up from bed, after gently pulling Tobias' arms off me, and walk to the bathroom. I notice my giant bump, which I would guestimate is about eight months, if not more, and I smile, putting my hand right where my baby's kicking. Suddenly, the baby is kicking in two places, then three, then four and so on, until I am being kicked by my baby in ten places at the same time. "Tobias!" I call out, and he rushes into the bathroom several seconds later, with only his red boxers and grey socks on._

_"What is it, Babe?" he says, worry etched into his face._

_"It's the baby, it's kicking in so many different places all at once! Make it stop!" I start to cry, and Tobias strokes my hair, frowning slightly, which confuses me greatly._

_"But, Babe, don't you remember? We're having TEN little babies, not one. And we have the five and a half month appointment today, as, due to the fact that you're having ten kids, we have to have one every week." my eyes widen at the news, unable to be soothed by anything._

_"A-are w-we g-giving an-any up fo-for ado-ption?" I manage to choke out, and he shakes his head sadly._

_"Well, yes and no. Yes, we will not be looking after five of them, but, no, we will not put them up for adoption."_

_"We're killing five of them?" I ask in horror, and Tobias shakes his head again._

_"Well, the doctor said at the last appointment that up to five CAN die in birth, or even before them, but, no, we will not willingly kill them. Instead, three will go to Shauna and Zeke, as they really want kids but don't fancy the pain and risk of pregnancy, and Marlene and Uriah and Will and Christina will take one baby per couple on top of any other children they have, as both couples agreed that Christina and Marlene will only get pregnant once, to lower the risk of getting a heap of babies. And, Tris, once they are all born, A photographer from Erudite" I cringe at the word "will be taking pics of us with all the kids, which will be taken back to Erudite for documentation, as this is the largest amount of babies ever made in one pregnancy._

_I start screaming, not caring if I annoy anyone. I will NOT give birth TEN TIMES at once aged SEVENTEEN. Tobias tries to snap me out of it, but I barely comprehend him, I am struck with a horrible terror: Motherhood of ten._

**End Of Dream**

When I wake up, encased in Tobias' arms, my hands fly to my stomach, which, thank God, is only slightly swollen, which means A) I have started showing and B) That stuff about having ten babies was DEFINITELY a dream. I am sweaty, and must have been shouting, as Tobias is wide awake.

"What happened, Babe?" he asks, and I tell him my dream. "Don't worry, the most babies will have is, what, three? And that is HIGHLY unlikely. Okay?"

"Okay." I say, in between sobs. Tobias continues to soothe me until I drift off to sleep, where GOOD dreams await me...

* * *

**So, remember to review AND enter the contests! Here are the rules of Now, That Faction Can Sing!**

**Firstly, about three months before initiation start, each faction holds auditions for singing stars, whether they be in groups or solos, and the top three from each faction are through to the next round. In Abnegation, only VERY talented people get through, as to not bend Faction rules too much. All contestants must be above the age of sixteen, as it means that the Faction they represent is the Faction that they are forever in.**

**The next round is where each of the three acts perform twice to the viewers, before an hour of voting is held. Only one per faction makes it through this stage, and the final is what comes next, where each act performs THRICE, before there is a final vote. The winner gets the opportunity to have a record deal, and this is the only way you can get one in the city. Of course, Abnegation viewers tend to not vote, which means that only the families of the contestants really vote on round two, and not really anyone on round three, which is why Abnegation rarely win. Here are the styles each faction tends to sing:**

**Abnegation: Choir-like music**

**Amity: Hippy music**

**Candor: Songs that go really high and low notes, as to show their voices are 'completely perfect and do not deceive the audience'**

**Dauntless: Really rock songs**

**Erudite: Similar to Abnegation**

**Bye, my Cutie Pies!**

**~bookgeekfromblackheath**


	5. I Got Raped Once

**So, about the competitions... they kinda failed so I have decided to ask you guys to vote on genders for the rest o this week AND next week, followed by votes on names I will supply you guys with after the gender has been chosen. As for the twist, I have figured it out... but don't hate me for it!**

* * *

Today the doctor's appointment that should tell me how far along I am in my pregnancy. I sit, as bored as hell, in the waiting room for about half an hour before a familiar voice calls me in. When I enter the room, I see Robert, one of the closest things I had to a friend in Abnegation.

At first, I am startled, before remembering that many simple medical jobs are occupied by Amity, with the more complicated jobs occupied by Erudite. He looks at me with a look that says 'woah, look at you' and I simply smile in return.

"Okay, so, Tris, I will be your doctor throughout your pregnancy, but will not deliver your child as that requires an Erudite doctor." He looks at me, most likely to check I am concentrating, and I nod my head slightly.

"Of course, I will do an ultrasound first, and then tell you how far along you are."

"Okay." I reply, and Robert carefully pulls my burgundy shirt over my belly. I shiver slightly at his touch, still not used to being touched like that, and eye the ultrasound machine, suddenly wary of the threat it could pose to my unborn child.

Robert puts this cold gel on my slightly swollen abdomen, before putting a wand on it. As a small grey blob appears

on the screen, it is all I can do to hold back tears.

I vaguely hear Robert's voice undoubtedly saying something important, but I choose to stare at my baby instead. Then, I hear him say something that both shocks and scares me:

"... And your baby was most likely conceived two months ago." My moments of pure joy are completely stopped by this statement. Tobias and I only started having IT a month ago, so Robert must have made a mistake, unless, unless... it couldn't be, could it?

FLASHBACK

I am walking back from a long, tiring day of work, eager to see Tobias for the first time since last night, when I hear it. Faint at first, but slowly growing louder and louder. Footsteps, and heavy ones at that.

Before I can think through a plan to get away, two large, calloused hands grab my throat, squeezing on my windpipe and preventing me from screaming.

Eventually, after being dragged for about five minutes, my attacker and I reach an apartment which almost certainly belongs to someone with a low rank judging by the poor quality of the door. My attacker moves one hand from my throat as to open the door, before dragging me through it. I am pulled onto a hard, rickety chair, which I am then tied to, and I finally see my attacker: Peter.

He starts blabbing on about how he has always been plotting his revenge for the same fucked up reason he attacked me in initiation, but I barely hear a word, as I have realised that Peter is slowly taking off his clothes.

I finally figure out what

he is planning to do: rape me.

Peter made the mistake of letting go of my windpipe, and not replacing his hands with a gag, so I start screaming, louder than I ever have, but Peter only sneers.

"You didn't think I would let myself get a thin-walled room for your torture to take place in, did you? Because these walls are a hundred percent soundproof, Stiff." He spits out 'stiff' as if it is a mouthful of vemon, and I start to feel anger boil inside me.

I start vainly attempting to loosen the ropes, failing to notice that Peter is now fully naked. When I finally notice, I can't help but comment, "Well, your dick's a little small, isn't it?"

Peter's cheeks flush red with embarrassment, before anger sets in and he starts yanking off my black skinny jeans.

END OF FLASHBACK

Eventually, Tobias saved me, like he almost always does, but not before Peter had managed to completely rape me. Peter was made Factionless after that, but I still occasionally get the nightmares, and now I am pregnant with his child.

* * *

**So, there's Chapter 4! Sorry this has been so delayed, but I am stuck in Yorkshire with Wi-Fi, yes, but a laptop? No. I have typed this on my phone and my neck hurts like CRAZY! Plus, I went to the funeral and the sadness surrounding the death of someone I hadn't even met depressed me. Anyways, review about the horrible twist I created and the baby's gender! Tris WILL keep this baby, because she DID get Abnegation as part of her test result after all, but it might be a while before thete is a Fourtris baby in this story. :-(**

**~bookgeekfromblackheath**


	6. Telling Tobias And The Proposal

**Hello, my little ummmers! (I dunno, does that sound like a weird name for y'all. I thought, because, you know, the title starts with 'Ummm' that it could work? Never mind, you can suggest a different one.) I didn't really get a good reaction on the last chapter, which is understandable because I DID write a horrible twist into the story, but I only got one vote on the gender of the baby or babies, so PLEASE VOTE!**

**Disclaimer: I DEFINITELY DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT!**

* * *

After I leave the infirmary, I rush off to lunch, where all of my friends and Tobias wait for me.

"Heyyyyy, Trissy-Poo, how's it going?" Uriah asks, before getting wacked in the back of the head by a fuming Tobias. I giggle at that, Tobias ALWAYS hates it when Uriah calls me that. Uriah gives me a look that says, "Why is he so protective?!" which makes me laugh even more.

Tobias gives me a quick peck on the cheek, before placing a bowl of the soup that caused a big palaver yesterday in front of me. I eagerly eat the bowl of warm broth, not joining in with the conversation that has somehow got onto the subject of cake until I have licked the bowl clean.

"...So, party at my house, ten o'clock?" I hear Uriah say, and everyone cheers. That's when I remember that I CAN NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES CONSUME ALCOHOL because I'm pregnant, which doesn't really change anything as I normally only have a small sip of Tobias' beer anyway, but DOES make me remember that I am NOT carrying Tobias' child, and that the child inside of me is Peter's.

I quickly stand up, Tobias' wrist in my hand, and yank him out into a quiet corridor where there are no rowdy Dauntless. The slight smile that had been playing on his lips disappear, and his eyebrows knit into a frown. "Tris, what happened at the appointment today? Is the baby okay?" he asks in a small, quiet voice.

Words desert me, and I simply shake my head as the tears start to spill down my hot cheeks. Tobias pulls me into a warm, comforting embrace, whispering sweet nothings into my ear until I am finally able to speak.

"The b-baby is n-no-t y-y-yours." I say each of the five words with all the spite and hatred I feel for Peter. Tobias' arms tense up, and he releases me, and when I see his face, he is wearing the same expression he has in Four-mode: emotionless, slightly bored and - right now - slightly disappointed.

"Tris, who have you been cheating on me with? Because if they're Uriah, I'm gonna - "

"No, Tobias, I'm two months along. You know what happened two months ago, when Peter - " my voice catches, and I break down into a pile of uncontrollable sobs, as Tobias gently hugs and kisses me.

"Don't worry, baby, we'll get through this, I'm behind you with what ever choice you make, whether it's that we're gonna keep it or not." he says, and I simply nod my head, unsure of what to choose.

TOBIAS' POV

God, Tris is carrying Peter's child all because of me. Had I told her to meet me in the Pit instead of by the Chasm, Peter wouldn't have been able to kidnap her, as too many people would have seen him snatch her. How come she wasn't angry at me, angry for me fucking up so much. Because she is too nice to me, that's why. She always tells me to stop calling her perfect, but, hell, that would be the biggest lie I have ever told, even bigger than saying I could drink ten shots in twenty seconds at one of Zeke's parties.

Once Tris has calmed down, she kisses me lightly on the lips, before running off to her work at the tattoo parlor. When I get to the control room, Zeke is already there, with a worried expression on his face.

"Hey, bro what's happened?" I ask him, and he simply turns away from me, and I frown. Zeke NEVER keeps stuff from me, so what could he be worried about. "Dude, come on, talk to me." Zeke takes a deep breath, before turning to face me.

"It's Shauna, she..." he pauses, as if waiting for me to tell him to go on, so I nod. Suddenly, the biggest grin I have ever seen spreads across his face, "SHE SAID YES TO MY PROPOSAL!" Zeke carries on dancing around the room until I speak.

"Well, done dude, but, could I ask you something?" Zeke stops mid-dance and stares at me. I don't understand why he is staring at me like I just cancelled Dauntless cake for the rest of the year, but then I remember: Zeke proposed to Shauna several months ago, on her birthday, and she never answered. Now that she finally said yes, he must be over-joyed, and now I have something to ask him that could make or break his day. He nods, but doesn't seem very happy. I take a deep breath.

"What would you do if Shauna was pregnant, - "

"Whoa, dude what the fuck? You just suggested that I, the great Zekini, have kids aged nineteen. I thought you knew I am not AT ALL happy at the fact that the amount of teenage parents we see walking around Dauntless has increased drastically in recent times, no offense to you and Tris." I roll my eyes at his opinion about teenage parents, that he frequently tells me, before carrying on.

"Well, pretend this was in a year's time, and that bit isn't what I'm asking about anyways. The thing I wanted to ask was: What if Shauna was pregnant, but the child was not yours, as in, she got raped by Eric or someone? Would you be happy if she decided to keep the child, or would you want her to get rid of it?" Zeke looks at me with an expression that read, "God, what happened?" before slowly answering:

"I guess I would:

A) Kill whoever raped Shauna

B) Hope she got rid of the child, but

C) Support whatever the decision she made, as it IS her body after all.

Now, do you mind telling me who raped Tris, so that I can assist you in killing them?"

My mind races as I think through what this whole problem might end with: A mini Peter that Tris and I will have to smother with love regardless of the fact that they could be just as bad as Peter, or even worse. MY voice sounds rough and ragged as I answer. "Peter, but he's Factionless, possibly already dead."

Zeke looks slightly annoyed that he will NOT be killing anyone, but manages to lighten the mood with one of 'the great Zekini's amazable jokes': "Well, it could be worse... I mean, at least Tris didn't fall for him."

"Hahaha, Zeke, oh, my aching sides." I say monotonously, before turning to the screens to watch my gorgeous, two-month pregnant fiancée tattoo Uriah's foot.

As the day goes on, Zeke tells me the whole story of his proposal, from the ring-on-top-of-Shauna's-cupcake starting point that happened all those months ago, whilst I remember my own proposal to Tris not so many days ago...

FLASHBACK

Tris has just entered the cafeteria, and I feel butterflies fluttering around my stomach.

I call her over, before taking her by the wrist to the chasm, where I saved her from Peter, Drew and Al all those months ago.

" What the hell, Tobias? I am STARVING!" she whines, and I can't help but smile at her childish manner. I turn to her, gazing into her gorgeous eyes, before taking a deep breath.

"Tris, I don't know how I got so lucky. You always say that you don't deserve me, but that's just bullshit, and I hope you know that. When you first hit the net nearly a year ago, I couldn't believe it: the Stiff had jumped first. I thought you would be just another initiate who didn't pay much attention to her instructor, but you proved to be so muchore than that." I am on one knee, now, black box in my hands, about to be opened to reveal the ring that holds a silver, black and blue stone that suits her so very well. Tris is crying, and I take the deepest breath of my life as I open the box and say, "Tris, will you make me even happier than I already am and marry me? " the words have barely left my lips before Tris has grabbed the ring, squealed a 'yes' and has crashed her lips into mine, letting her salty tears mix with mine.

END OF FLASHBACK

At the end of the day, I rush back home to throw on some extra layers, grab a burger from the cafeteria and a bowl of mushroom soup, and go to Uriah and Marlene's house, where my hungry fiancée and the ancient Dauntless game of Dauntless or Candor awaits me...

* * *

**So, there is the chapter. Next chapter will be DDauntless or Candor, so PLEASE SUGGEST DARES AND TRUTHS! Also, suggest names for you guys and vote on baby genders. I have only got one asking for twins! After Dauntless or Candor, I will skip to initiation, followed by Tris having the baby, their wedding, Zeke and Shauna's, some other stuff, and then, 'Now, That Faction Can Sing!'. Okay? Okay. Five reviews AT LEAST for the next chapter! If you all reviewed, I would have over two thousand reviews! So PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~bobookgeekfromblackheath! **


	7. Time To Play Candor Or Dauntless!

**So, thanks to Fault in Our Divergence, I have some ideas for Dauntless or Candor. Meanwhile, with the baby votes, I have one vote for a girl, and two votes for twins, so YOU ALL NEED TO VOTE ON THE GENDERS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

* * *

TRIS' POV

"Okay, so, as it IS my house, I will start." Uriah announces, after everyone has settled down. "Zeke, my dear brother, D or C?"

Zeke looks at him as if he was just asked to pick between Shauna and Eric; pissed off. "There is only one option, oh great young one, and that is... DAUNTLESS!" he shouts out our faction's name with a sense of pride only he or Uriah could have. Uriah rolls his eyes before telling Zeke his dare.

"I dare you to... declare your love to the hottest boy in the room!" Uriah says, and the sparkle in Zeke's eyes disappear.

"What the fuck? I ain't gay or something, you Pansycake!" Zeke says, and everyone audibly groans at the use of the word. Zeke yanks off his sweatshirt, before looking around the circle for his victim. His eyes land next to me.

"Four, my dear friend, Dauntless or Candor?" Tobias immediately says "Dauntless" which makes Zeke grin wickedly.

"Well, then I dare you to spend ten minutes in Uriah's pop tart store cupboard!" Zeke says, and Uriah practically has a fit.

"But...but Four will eat them, and I just got the deluxe pack!" Uriah whines, and Tobias simply smirks at him before strutting into Uriah's pop tart store cupboard and yanking the door shut behind him.

As soon as the ten minutes are up, Uriah sprints to his store cupboard and basically rips the door off its hinges, revealing a flustered Tobias who is halfway through his hundredth pop tart, wrappers littering the floor. Uriah pulls Tobias out of the cupboard and punches his nose, before seating himself back with Marlene. Tobias sits down next to me before choosing his victim.

"Tris, my dearest babe, Candor or Dauntless? " he says in the sexiest voice I have ever heard.

"Candor" I say, praying that he will ask an easy question.

"What gender do you want the baby to be?" He sats, and all the other girls in the room immediately perk up. I stare at Tobias. THIS is what he wants to know? I think through my answer before saying:

"As long as our child has your eyes, I am happy." Shauna, Marlene and Christina all sigh and 'Aw!' my answer, whilst tears threaten to spill out of my eyes as I realise that my child cannot possibly have Tobias' eyes. Tobias realizes my sadness and silently takes me into the hallway, where I let my tears flow.

"Sh, Babe, it will be okay. Will look after this baby, and maybe have another one, okay? Don't worry, I'm sure this baby will look more or less like you." Tobias whispers sweet nothings into my ear, trying to comfort me. When I have fully recovered, we walk, hand-in-hand, into the room where Marlene is asking Will, "What is the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you in your sexual life?"

Will's cheeks flush red and, unless I'm mistaken, land on Christina for a second, who nods ever so slightly, before answering, "Well, one time, ONE TIME... I kinda peed in Chris's vagina." he says, before turning into the reddest strawberry I have ever seen. Zeke and Uriah burst out laughing, and then Marlene, and Tobias, until eventually everyone except for Will and Christina are laughing.

We carry on playing for about another hour, before Shauna suggests we play never have I ever, with me taking shots of this disgusting grape-flavored water we discovered last week. Zeke and Uriah both nod their heads eagerly, before heading into the kitchen to prepare the shots.

"I'll go first, as it is the day I got engaged." Zeke says, and everyone except Tobias, Uriah and Shauna start congratulating the newly-engaged couple. Once everyone has settled down, Zeke starts the game. "Never have I ever... had a fear to do with sex." Chris, Uriah and I take a shot. The water makes me want togag, but I manage to get it down my throat. Zeke quickly asks us three, "What were the fears?"

Uriah replies, "Sex with you." which makes Zeke go bright red and everyone else laugh.

Chris slowly tells everyone, "Getting raped by Eric. Ugh." which makes everyone grimace at the thought of Eric naked.

Finally, I answer, "Sex in general, but I have gotten over that fear for SURE." I add on, gesturing to my slightly swollen abdomen.

Tobias then says, "Never have I ever had a day at the spa." Chris, Will, Mar, Shauna and Zeke all take shots.

"What the fuck, you guys?" I ask Will and Zeke.

"Hey, Chris and Shauna made us go... and we both kinda liked it." they admit, and everyone bursts into laughter at the thought of Zeke and Will getting their nails done.

I decide to say, "Never have I ever had a boyfriend before I was sixteen." everyone apart from Mar, Tobias, Uriah and I take a shot.

"Al, briefly." Chris says.

"One of Cara's friends." Will says.

"Shauna, duh." Zeke says.

"Zeke, obviously." Shauna says.

The game carries on until I have found out:

~Uriah once ate a ghost pepper aged fifteen.

~Tobias used to have a slight crush on Shauna, when he was an initiate.

~Chris once managed to go a whole week without looking in the mirror, when she was twelve. (Try three months.)

~And Zeke once nearly killed Uriah by pushing him around near the chasm. Uriah survived by hanging onto the edge whilst Zeke got help. They were seventeen and fifteen at the time.

At about one o'clock in the morning, half of us are down to our underwear, and everyone except for me is more or less heavily drunk. Tobias and I make our way back to our apartment, me gently directing him in the right way. I decide to sleep on the couch, as I always hate waking up to a hung-over Tobias.

As I lay on the couch, I think about what Chris said to me earlier today, when she stopped by to get a tattoo of Will's name below her left ear: "Tris, you and I will be talking at some point about what's wrong with you. and don't say you're fine, because I can tell you're not, and PLEASE don't lie."

* * *

**Sorry ****that the dares were so boring, but barely any of you gave me ideas. Also, I have been recovering from quite a bad fall I had several days ago (See the video/Flipogram for a pic on my Instagram, ally_is_in_da_house.) and school for me is starting soon. I promise I will do another game of Candor or Dauntless after initiation, but you guys HAVE to give me more ideas! And, btw, I have decided that after initiation and the party I will skip around to weddings and stuff, the birth of the baby and then to Now, That faction Can Sing! Okay? Okay. I will not update until I have had AT LEAST TEN MORE REVIEWS, as I know that, if you all reviewed, I'd have over three thousand reviews. SO, REVIEW!**

**~bookgeekfromblackheath**


End file.
